EnPointe Outtake: The Death of Teenwolf
by GingerWombatkat
Summary: This is an EnPointe outtake written for yellowglue's birthday.  It is not part of the story.  Warning: VIOLENCE, lots of violence. Read at your own risk.


**A/n Thanks to maleficentknits for the rush beta-job. **

**READ THIS PLEASE:**

**This little outtake is for yellowglue's birthday. I love you, babe. You were one of my first EnP cheerleaders. This one is for you.**

**Having said that... I'm fairly certain that in unleashing Edward I allowed him to go a bit too far. What you read here is not binding to EnP. In addition, please keep in mind that Edward is making some assumptions based on Bella's condition that are untrue. It's not like they did any talking when they got back together.**

* * *

><p>The adolescent Teen-wolf impersonator was charging through the woods on <em>my<em> side of the boundary. I was going to kill him. He'd defiled my pet, _my Bella_. He'd dared to impregnate her to boot. Did I really need another excuse?

I could hear his thoughts. He was remorseful for something. I allowed myself a moment to get swept away in his thoughts knowing that Bella was safe up in the mountains with Alice watching over her.

_The smell of stale dirt, motor oil, forest, and a faint hint of Bella, warm, soft Bella. She was under him, scared and crying. She was scared and it was his fault. He barred his teeth at her, threatened her. _

'_What have I done? I have to make this right. Leah's right, I can't kill her. I have to protect her.'_

He was thinking about protecting her from me.

There were others, still bent on destruction of some sort behind him. They were referring to Bella as a monster in the pack mind. If they found her, she'd be dead. What had she gotten herself into?

Curiously, Teen-wolf wasn't conversing with the pack. I felt a grin tease the corners of my mouth. He would be easy to pick off on his own. I could kill him quickly and be back to Bella to talk about her situation before she woke up. She was going to stay with me whether she was carrying a little wolf-pup or not. The daddy pup just had to go.

The foolish boy was so immersed in his own guilt that he didn't smell me or hear my approach. He'd been so intent on searching for Bella that hers was the only scent he could smell. I circled ahead of him and dropped an ancient tree in his path. The pup skidded to a halt, narrowly missing it. He blinked in a most comical manner.

'_What the…'_

"Greetings, pup," I hissed just loud enough for his inferior hearing. He could hear better than a human but not nearly as well as I could. It was a trade-off because his nose was more sensitive than mine. I jumped, landing behind him. I didn't want to give him the chance to run.

'_Cullen'_

"Yes, it's me."

He turned to face me, fangs barred.

_Tiny cuts on Bella's arms and neck, small puckered scars, her arm in a cast. _

'_You did these things.'_

I wasn't exactly proud of my actions. The last injury, the one that resulted in her leaving was painful almost as much for me as it was for her. I'd grown _attached_. I hated that word. I didn't want to need her. She was this frail, weak, flawed human, and she was the end of my controlled world. She threw me completely off-kilter, and awakened the monster inside of me. I couldn't even hate her anymore for it. I could only hate myself for the unnecessary inclusion of the Volturi coven into my plans. That wasn't my finest hour. The decision was made drunk on human blood trying to quench my thirst for _her._

"I did," I admitted. "I also took her away from this town where she'd otherwise rot while trying to dumb herself down enough to be your companion."

That made the dog unhappy. I needed to provoke him into an attack so that I could honestly tell Bella that this was self-defense if she ever asked, not that I required her approval. She didn't have to like this, but she had to accept it. It had to be the truth just in case I ever decided to change her. She could end up with an ability like mine or, even worse like Aro's. It would be easier if Black struck first.

_Bella's face when she found out about imprinting. Her face was rounder, slightly younger, and utterly devastated. _

In reality, he'd hurt her far worse than I had. Bella was far more immune to physical pain than the emotional variety. He'd led her on for almost a full year before telling her that their relationship couldn't have a future.

"Honestly, I don't know why you bother, Black. It's not like your intentions are honorable. You can't marry her, the tribe won't allow it since she's neither Quiluette, nor your imprint."

He'd begun berating himself. That was less than helpful. I needed him angry, not remorseful. Besides, an actual fight would be more fun than convincing him to commit suicide.

"At least I never gave her false hope. She knew exactly what I was and what she wanted," I said.

'_What __**you**__ wanted, conceited asshole.'_

That was more like it. His focus was back on me.

"What_ she_ wanted," I corrected. "She knew exactly what she was doing when she left you the first time. At that point, I probably didn't even need the treaty to bring her to me. You'd already messed things up enough without my help. I should have just waited."

Truthfully, if I'd known of his ineptitude beforehand I might have tried a more conventional approach at winning Bella over. Having her as a sure thing was too tempting though. She was mine, and I'd had thirteen months with her all to myself without having to win her over with flowers and poetry.

'_You're wrong. She didn't…'_

"Oh, but she did. Don't you think that she agreed to the terms a little too quickly? Come on Jacob, you're not that dumb and she's not that selfless." I quirked an eyebrow at him, watching his muzzle wrinkle as my words sunk in. He inadvertently gave me just the ammunition that I needed. "She was only in with the council for fifteen minutes. It probably took at least ten for them to explain the treaty, and Sam has intentionally hidden information from you. She knew exactly what was expected of her. Face it, Bella jumped at the opportunity to get away from you."

I'd hit the right nerve. He was growling.

There weren't any coherent thoughts in his head. He was reviewing images of Bella but also fantasizing about decapitating me. I just needed to push him over the edge.

"When you had sex with her, I watched through your mind," I confessed. "More than just the last time, too. I used to watch you before. I find it kind of funny how little you seem to know about her… the right spot to apply just a little bit of pressure… the correct angle… this one little patch of skin that makes her heart race when suction is applied… all that time and you never figured her out. Trust me, she's better off in my hands than yours, any day."

'_Die.'_

Teen-wolf crouched and then sprang at me. I held back a gleeful laugh and sidestepped him. He lunged again and I stepped, but remained close enough to tear a gash in his furry hide. He yelped and pulled away.

"I thought you were supposed to be agile," I goaded.

He growled and came at me again. This time he turned slightly just as I moved to avoid him. Seeing his intent before it occurred, I was prepared. My fist struck the underside of his massive jaw, forcing him up onto his hind legs. I kicked his stomach so that he'd fall backwards.

The wound on his side seemed to be closing. I had to make sure that I killed him quickly when I was finished toying with him, otherwise things could get messy. I didn't need him healing while I was trying to dispose of him.

"Why you were chasing her." I stalked toward his head. The same image from earlier flashed through his mind, the one where he had her pinned to the ground. His teeth were close to her stomach.

'_The only way this ends is with her dead,' _the voice of the female wolf echoed inside his head.

"You were going to kill her," I hissed.

He rolled to his feet and tried to knock me over.

This time I heard other voices, I recognized them as belonging to nameless members of the Quiluette tribal council. '_…monster…' 'we have no choice…' ' it must be stopped…'_

The boy's recall was less than perfect. He was trying not to think about the information I wanted.

I punched him in the side before he completely regained his footing.

"Why would you kill her, pup? She's carrying your child, you know that, right?" I growled standing over him.

'_Never kill Bella,' _he replied. _'not mine, monster'_

The answer caught me off guard. How could the child inside of Bella, my Bella, not belong to the mutt? What exactly had she been doing?

I was so focused on Bella, that I didn't even realize that Teen-wolf was on his feet. He swiped at me with one of his clumsy paws and managed to make contact. His nails tore into my skin, causing me to hiss. I grabbed the offending foreleg and broke it.

He howled.

I snarled back at him, and decided that the conversation was over. I would get answers from Bella when she woke up.

He shifted his weight as I lunged for him. It was too late to shift and change my trajectory. I met with his hind quarters instead of his head. There was a horrendous screeching noise, accompanied by intense pain in my abdomen. He'd kicked me. I could feel fissures radiating out from the point of contact.

Damned mutt.

I narrowly missed grabbing the leg that had kicked me. My hands found only air. I regained my balance and dove for him, managing to get my arms around his torso and squeezed until I felt a pop. His hind legs went limp. I released my grip and positioned myself at his head.

"You will never hurt her again," I promised and swiftly snapped his neck.

I left him there to rot. The rest of his pack would find him soon enough. I didn't need to be bothered. My skin was already healing as I ran back up to the mountain to Bella. I planned on being there when she woke up, waiting for her to tell me exactly what she'd done to piss off the people who had once protected her.

Pregnant or not, she was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>End:<strong>

**Ding dong the wolf is dead. Happy Birthday!**

I'm still working on ch11, I'll have it out as soon as I get a chance. Things are kind of crazy from a personal standpoint here. We're having some private family issues, and my computer time is limited.


End file.
